


We are Him

by CobaltPaladin



Series: We Are Him [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a perfect boi, Buddy isnn't in this one, Cats!, Death, GORE!, Gen, I don't know, Joey drew is dead, Maybe - Freeform, Possesion, boris listend, cartoons, don'worry, fluff!, the most tags on a fic i have ever put!, toon logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: There was an idea. A dream. By combining dark Magick with these dreams, they could come to life. But nothing is created perfect, and to control, one must have power over the controller. Henry should never have read that letter.





	1. Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Infinite Worlds, Everything Must Exist Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785889) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry recieves a letter, oes to the old studio, and gets an unpleasant surprise.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notwe that this is only INSPIRED by Star_Going _Supernova, and not word-for-word writing prompt style.

"Alright Joey, I'm here." Said Henry as he walked into the damp interior of Joey Drew Studios. It was dark, without any more than two dying bulbs for every room in the building. Sketchy, was a good way to describe it; both literally and figuratively, as it looked like something that Henry himself would draw. It seemed... abandoned, and if Joey had been working on something, it would probably look better. That was the first thing Henry noticed was amiss. The other thing was that ink splotches covered the wall, which shouldn't happen unless it was in the design, which as far as Henry knew, it wasn't. He decided to explore a bit. after some walking, he made it to a room where he found the familliar form of… Boris the Wolf? It was a black-and-white 3D model of the friendly wolf, except for the fact that its ribs were sticking through a gaping hole in its chest. In the distance, Henry could hear something singing. It unnerved him.  
_"A B C D E F G"_  
It sounded like a child.  
< _"H I J K L M N O P"_  
It sounded demonic.  
_"Q R S"_  
It sounded like…  
_"T U V"_  
**Him**  
_"W X Y and Z"_  
"That's what you've been working on, Joey? A recording of Bendy singing the alphabet?"  
**"Joey? Ain't much of him left, I'm afraid"** , said the voice.   
"What do you mean,not much left? Where is Joey? Who are you?" The voive only answered one of your questions.  
**"My, my. I'm offended you don't recognize your own creation. It's me, Henry. It's Bendy."**  
A horned figure steped out from behind the dead body of Boris. It's pie-cut eyes staring into Henry's. That image burned into his mind as darkness closed in around him.


	2. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen years after chapter 1, Henry and Bendy fight for control of the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is only 3 years after Henry left.

He tumbled about in the dark, confused. the world had just been snuffed out. He, no, **it** , couldn't remember what had happened. It had been… somewhere, it couldn't recall, and everything had gone dark. Dark? Was that the word? It didn't know, its mind swimming about in the ink. What was ink? Was it black stuff arund it? What was black? It was a colour. It was pretty sure of that.

*****SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER*****

It prowled around Joey Drew studios, searching for its prey. It had called itself the Prophet? It was annoying, and Bendy wanted to eat it. No, not Bendy, It. It was not Bendy. It was It. Its name didn't matter. Bendy moved his arm up to slap himself in the face, but It didn't allow Bendy. This was It's body! No, it was Bendy's! But that didn't matter. For now, they were allies until they found food. Bendy had stripped the studio of bacon soup, an action that It would not take responsibility for. Over the years, both It and Bendy had forgotten how to speak. they still remembered how to **write** , though.

__________

  * Sammy
  * Henry
  * Susie
  * Allison



All had been accounted for: all dead. **He** floated about in his little home pocket in the Aether, waiting. For **him** , every Earth second felt like a millenia. Time was running out. That ritual had better be completed soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have this idea for an Ask the Cast thing, where you can ask any of my OC's or fanfic characters any questions, or ask them to do things. On a completely different note, would you guys like some dialogue? I wanted some conversations in this fic, but realised there would be nothing to talk to.


	3. Imagenes Moventes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman gets a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half-drunk on Bailey's coffee so please give me.a break if the chapter sucks.

Norman,  
A guy like you understands hard work. You did build your own projector, after all. Let me show you something that **I've** been working on. Just come down to the old studio. There will be food.  
Yours, Joey Drew.

It liked the letter. Bendy didn't. Bendy didn't like the prospect of using the name of Joey Drew. Bendy had finally persuaded It to write a letter, and they were facing a slight role reversal now. Bendy didn't want to send the letter to Norman Polk. It could've been anybody.

  * Wally Franks



Bendy attempted to make a mental list of people who could have been written to. He failed, as he realised there weren't many employees at JDS at all. But Norman. The man who, from It's memories (Bendy knew of It's true identity, of course.) was so quick to pull out a gun. The last thing Bendy needed was for a gunshot to remind It of it's time in the army. He couldn't allow Henry to come back. Not after seventeen years of being a brainwashed captive. In his thoughts, Bendy didn't notice the tape player he stepped on.

Voice of **Henry Ross**

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice and short chapter because i'm tired.


	4. Shortstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear Henry's recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a decision to make my chapters as short as they were before. This is because a tired, half-drunk author can only write in short bursts. (Of course, the half-drunk thing only happened once. But hey! It worked!) This chapter is just really, extremely short.

I can't belive it. This is what I've been reduced to. I kept telling them no, yelling at them. They never leave. The ghosts continue to haunt me. And it's all because of that wretched MACHINE!!!! Susie, Allison, Wally, Sammy. They've all been leaving these around as a method to complain about Joey. I told them no as well. I'm going insane! I need help. I need to LEAVE!! Remain calm, I tell myself, but NO! Three years from now I'll have been long gone. Just you wait.

__________

It didn't understand. This voice. It sounded… familiar. Like a half forgotten dream. What had the voice said? What was a Henryross? It didn't like this feeling of familiarity with that which It did not know. Henryross. Hen ry ross. Hen Ryross. **HENRY ROSS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an Inception refference here. See if you can spot it.


	5. The Aftermath of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is slightly insane and learns to speak. Memories are somewhere in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER AND ITS ALL THEIR FAULT!!!!  
> *points at Cow Evolution and Plants Vs Zombies*  
> I cant adult this year. Wake me up in 2020.

Memories flooded It's brain. Did It have a brain? It thought It did. A voice rang out in It's mind.  
 _Phoo-ey, this place is a dump. How long has it been since I used this thing?_  
A strange sensation crawled it's way through ~~It~~ him. It became Henry. Henry became It. The world turned upside-down.

\----------

Something was wrong. Bendy was losing control. This couldn't be happening. Henry was powerless against Bendy. At least, until Bendy's body ripped in two, and for the first time in his twenty-four years of living, he felt pain. His half of th body stumbled back, having been turned into a smaller version of himself, and looked at his counterpart. Henry was a pretty badass-looking toon right now. He had the normal pie-cut eyes and gloves, but the horns were different. the left horn went up, like it normally woud, but the right one was going down. Bendy only now noticed that after he had absorbed Henry, he had become perfect. One would think a person would notice something like that after a year. Bendy looked at Henry again. He looked... confused.

\----------

Now, dear reader, one cannot explain what was going on in Henry's mind at that moment, but rest assured that you wouldn't want to know anyway.  
It was akin flaming pits of Hell, just inside one's mind. Henry himself was probably surprised that he survived the ordeal. Fortunately for him, it lasted only about five minutes before he decided he wanted nothing to do with the studio anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter. Henry and Bendy leave the studio.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting. In the bathroom. I probably shouldn't feel accomplished.


	6. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my top priority and I haven't been procrastinating at all.

_Huh,_ thought Henry. _That only slightly hurt a lot_ He looked at Bendy. The toon was now on-model, contrary to Henry's most recent memory, which was aged seventeen at this point. Henry tried to find his voice, but failed. At that moment, all he wished for was water. 'C'mon', He mouthed at Bendy. 'Let's blow this joint.' Bendy stared at him, gaping.  
**"What? No questions asked, just like that?"**  
'Yeah,' mouthed Henry again. 'I'm thirsty, let's go.'  
Just then, a blue light enveloped the two figures, both blinded , having never seen the sun for the past seventeen years. They found themselves floating in blue space, very much resembling the sky. Words floated in front of them.

**Hello. You aren't dead. Have some water.**

****

Two glasses of water appeared to accompany the words. Henry gratefully chugged his down immediately and said: "Oh, thank god. Now, Bendy. You and I are going to have a nice, long chat. Bendy gulped, his rationale overpowering his inherent evil, telling him that his Creator had infinite power over him. "Not so fast," said a voice, slightly touched with a British accent. Henry, you will not destroy this beatiful creature created in collaboration with **me.** A certain prick by the name of Joey Alexander Drew stepped out behind the two toons.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't short. It's long. Just believe that I put any effort into my work. Which, I, uh, TOTALLY do. I'm not avoiding the subject. YOU'RE avoiding the subject.


	7. A Certain Prick By The Name Of Joey A. Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey joins the fray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's FINALLY here! Chapter seven of We Are Him is complete. I'm so so sorry.

“Remember me?” Asked Joey. Henry jumped out of his chair, balled his fist, and punched at Joey. Joey simply put his hand out, and Henry flew back into his chair.

“Relax.” Said Joey. “You couldn’t hurt me if you wanted to.” Henry fumed. “Why are you still so mad?” asked Joey. “All that happened 23 years ago.”

“23? I remember six. And they’ve given me a lot of time to think.” Said Henry. “Joey, you’re a real piece of shit.” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for that.” Said Joey. “Now, wouldn’t you like to know where you are?”

**“Yes please.”** Said Bendy.

“Not quite.” Said Henry. “You’re probably just gonna brag about how you’ve been waiting in this ‘magnificent’ realm. I’ve heard it all before.”

“Ding ding ding!” said Joey. “And Henry hits it right on the nose!” Henry muttered something about stupidity and its manifestation in Joey Drew.

“Listen, Joe.” He said. I honestly don’t give a flying fuck what you’re doing or how you’re doing it. Can I please just go now? I’ve got a family to visit.”

“No you don’t.” Said Joey.

“Yes I do, idiot. A nephew still counts.”

“No, what I mean is that he’s dead.”

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

“Listen, Henry. You’ve been gone for quite some time now. Seventeen years, actually. Your nephew got in a car accident with a drunk driver. It killed him, and hospitalized your sister.”

“Then I need to visit them even more.” Henry curled up into a ball, holding back tears.

**“You’re not in any shape to be visiting anybody”** Said Bendy.  **“Do ya have  a mirror somewhere? I don’t think Henry realizes his situation.”** Henry looked up.

“What situation?” He asked.

“See for yourself.” Said Joey, pulling out a full-body mirror from thin air. Henry stood up to look at himself, then stopped once he caught a glance at his reflection.

“I- I…” He stammered

**“Look like me.”** Said Bendy

“Just a bit more badass.” Said Joey. Henry brought his hand up to slap himself, but was stopped by his own down-curving horn.

“It’s fine.” He told himself. “Just a dream. Nothing is wrong with me. Justin is safe and alive. My sister is at home taking care of him. I’m gonna wake up with an aching back. I’m at home. I’m at home. I’M AT HOME!” It was then |that Henry broke down. He curled back up into a ball as his eyes started to water. His mind rushed through every single problem he had ever encountered. His dog died again. He got shot in the leg again. He broke up with Joey again. His parents died again. He broke his arm again. Every pain that he had endured. Again. Every argument he had been a part of. Again. Every relationship. Again. He was going insane. He wanted out, he  _ needed  _ out. But the door was locked. And he was trapped in his own personal Hell. He was drowning, his vision tilted, and the world went dark.

  
  


“Henry? Henry, wake up.” A single hand slapped Henry in the face. “Henry, you stupid little shit!” Henry’s eyes fluttered open.

“What did you call me?” He said.

“Alright, you’re fine.” Said Joey “You’re fine now.”

“Get away from me.” Said Henry.

“Seriously,” said Joey. “Why can’t we just make amends?” 

“You left me.” Said Henry. “Just like everyone else left me. You are the problem. You were always the problem.”


End file.
